


Sweet Dreams

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Has A Nice Dick, Bedtime, Cock Worship, F/M, Horny Anakin Skywalker, Insomnia, Loneliness, Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader, Pining, Porn, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sleep, Smut, Smutty Memories, cum, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Anakin is crazy about you, but sometimes you can’t be with him.What’s a restless young man to do when he’s in bed alone, but simply can’t get his lover off of his mind?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 87





	Sweet Dreams

Anakin Skywalker lay in his bed. It was modest, unadorned, and only as big as it needed to be to accommodate a single Padawan. Right now, the Jedi-to-be who happened to be occupying it was restless; anxious. He couldn’t sleep, even though it was very late and he was incredibly tired. He’d trained with great intensity that day— his mind was exhausted, and his hardened, lithe muscles ached from overwork. More than that, though, Anakin was lonely right now... and loneliness, for him, was worse than any sort of fatigue. It made his thoughts race and his heart hurt; made him crave affection, and the sensation of being touched. 

It wasn’t just _anyone’s_ touch Anakin craved at times like this one, however— it was, invariably, _your_ hands whose enthusiastic attention he tended to feel as if he couldn’t go on without experiencing. Unfortunately, of course, you could not be with him: You were off doing training of your own; far from the Temple, and from Coruscant itself. No matter how much he wanted to see you; no matter how much he wanted to have you, he just couldn’t.

Anakin was frustrated.

He rolled over onto his side, and then onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, and at the walls; even tried to meditate, but found it impossible to focus. The room felt too hot, even though it very likely wasn’t. This made him throw off his sheets, exposing a pale, dewy expanse of muscle which— if you’d been there— you would have run your hands over endlessly in appreciation of its beauty.

Ani, for his part, didn’t necessarily think of himself as being ‘beautiful’; to him, his body was merely a tool: One which, presently, was doing far less to serve him than he’d have liked.

 _”Damnit,”_ he muttered to himself, followed by your name, and coupled with an annoyed grunt. He wished more than anything that you were here right now, but you couldn’t be; there was simply no way. Because Anakin was young (and because he missed you), his mind began to wander in its restlessness; wandered all the way back, in fact, to the last time you’d been alone with him in this very room... in this very _bed_.

The mattress itself might have been quite small, but it had hardly seemed that way to the two of you that night. You’d tussled together; Anakin had always liked to toss you around a bit, but you were never shy about doing just the same to him. He had crawled up between your legs to nibble at your folds and suck on your clit; after that, you’d returned the favour by taking his cock in your mouth all the way to its base so that you could feel the tip of it swell and pulse at the back of your throat. He’d kissed your ear and fingered your pussy while you’d stroked his stomach, relishing the sensation of his impossibly-hard abs clenching with excitement beneath your fingertips.

After playing for a while, you’d gotten down on your hands and knees for him; let him wrap a fistful of your hair up in his hand as he’d finally thrust his waiting hardness into your tight, wet, greedy little hole. He’d absolutely ravaged you that night; bucking and shouting and slapping your ass until neither of you could take any more. You still had no idea how you’d managed to go undetected; neither did Anakin, really, but you were both fortunate enough that no one had heard you that night— no one except the two of you, anyway.

You’d even fallen asleep together there in that little bed; arms and legs tangled up in a sweaty pile of spent affection. Waking up with the sun had likely been the only thing which had saved you from being caught; however, you hadn’t dispersed until you’d gifted one another a passionate kiss. 

Tonight, Anakin had no one to kiss— certainly no eager slit to tease with his tongue; no skin besides his own over which his hands could happily glide. 

Tonight, Anakin had only himself. 

He sighed, because he knew he’d let his mind get far too caught up in thoughts of being with you. Now, his dick was as hard as it had been while it had pillaged you the last time you’d been together; he had worked himself up to the point where release was inescapable. Anakin didn’t especially like to jerk off, if only for the simple fact that he would always rather go off inside of you than all over his sheet, or his own stomach... but, desperate times called for desperate measures; right now, Ani certainly felt desperate.

He started slowly at first; took himself in his hand and began to stroke languidly the length of his own heavily-engorged erection. It was tall and stiff; thick, too, and endlessly needy. The pretty golden hairs encircling its base were damp with his sweat (you thought his sweat was simply delicious), and the veins running along its shaft bulged heedlessly beneath his touch. 

“Nng... _ah!_ ” Even at his own hand, Anakin could not help but vocalize; your name permeated his sensuous groaning, and the image of your body writhing beneath him punctuated each and every one of his thoughts. His hand sped up as he considered what it sounded like for you to cry out his name in ecstasy; his grip tightened as he contemplated the utter perfection he perceived in every part of you. 

Anakin loved you; he loved your body and your mind, and your soul, too. He’d have given anything to have you with him right now, but to be in the same room as you was not a possibility; it wouldn’t be until you returned to him... and who knew when that would be?

Frustration and longing combined, at that point, with his fresh arousal to bring him to a dizzying peak; he palmed the slick tip of his cock, and— just as his hand began to glide downward once more— he thrust his hips into the air; burst onto himself with immense force. Silky, warm strands of his own glistening essence coated his knuckles and his abdomen; he’d been so excited by his thoughts of you that he’d had no time to turn over; no opportunity to direct elsewhere the ultimate expression of his desire for you.

Ani didn’t care about that, though; messes didn’t bother him. The only thing that bothered him, really, was being alone when he didn’t want to be; being without you when he’d rather have you by his side. Touching himself tonight hadn’t remedied his problem, exactly, but it had provided him with a sense of release... enough of one, at least, that he might be able to sleep.

Enough that he might stop missing you for a little while.

He did roll over, then, but not before wiping the evidence of his pining off of his own skin. Because he was unclothed, he used his sheet; much like his hand, it would simply have to do. Graciously, Anakin was someone who was very much used to making do with what he had at his disposal... even if he’d rather have had something a little bit different.

Finally, he closed his eyes. His breathing had steadied, the thin sheen of sweat coating his skin had cooled enough to give him relief from the oppressive heat of his own body, and his impatient cock was no longer bulging or leaking with a desire he couldn’t quite fulfil. He fell unconscious thinking about what it was like to curl up against your body, and listen to you murmur his name as you descended into your own restful sleep.

Anakin truly couldn’t wait to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

>  _To saaailll on a dream, on a crystal clear ocean_  
>  _To ride on the crest of the wiiild raging storrrrm_  
>  _To work in the service of life and the living_  
>  _In search of the answers to questionnnns..._  
>    
> 🎶🎵🎶
> 
> Being a Jedi is hard.
> 
> _Ladeedahhhhhhoooooooeeeaaaoooo-oooooh..._


End file.
